


"A lifetime in repeat"

by Devil_youknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Demon Cure, Feelings, Gen, Polski | Polish, Retrospekcja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let go, give these ghosts a new home;<br/>Let's bury our past and our fears and all these bones.<br/>Let's go, I should've seen it long before;<br/>'Cause this is my life<br/>I will not run in circles<br/>Ending where I start.<br/>~The Eden Project "Circles"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A lifetime in repeat"

**Author's Note:**

> Wracamy do feelsowych fanfików. Do czytania polecam słuchania piosenki "Circles" autorstwa The Eden Project (cytat z piosenki w podsumowaniu). Miłego czytania :)

Był piątkowy wieczór. Rodzice znowu się kłócili. A ja jak zwykle musiałem siedzieć u siebie w pokoju i nic nie mogłem zrobić. Ich krzyki przewiercały mi uszy. Tata był zły, ale nie wiem dlaczego. On zawsze był zły. A mama próbowała go uspokoić. Nigdy jej się nie udało. Czasami tata był przez to jeszcze bardziej wściekły. ”Następnego dnia wszystko będzie dobrze” pomyślałem. Jak zawsze. Mama przytuli mnie z uśmiechem, a on rozczochra mi włosy. Jeśli się poszczęści dostanę naleśniki na śniadanie.  
Jednak tym razem coś się zmieniło.  
Kiedy się obudziłem, zszedłem po schodach z uśmiechem. Jednak zobaczyłem mamę. Siedziała przy stole w kuchni, a ręce zasłaniały jej twarz. Domyśliłem się, że płakała. Nawet nie musiałem się zastanawiać co powinienem zrobić. Po prostu podszedłem do niej i przytuliłem.  
-Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze mamusiu. Tatuś nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. Wiem to.  
***  
-Jak to nie wiesz gdzie on jest?!  
-Musiał wymknąć się w nocy kiedy spałem. Przepraszam – powiedziałem przerażony. Kiedy obudziłem się rano, jego już nie było i od razu zadzwoniłem do taty, żeby przyszedł i mi pomógł. Teraz miałem łzy w oczach.  
-Obiecałeś mi, że będziesz go pilnował kiedy mnie nie będzie! – krzyczał dalej mój tata. – Co mi teraz po twoich przeprosinach!?  
-Tato…  
-Dean, masz już trzynaście lat. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko!  
-Dobrze, proszę pana.  
Naprawdę zabolało mnie to, że nie mogłem być jak moi rówieśnicy. Że do ojca nie mogłem zwracać się ’’tato”. Ale wiem, że to by go nigdy nie obchodziło. Miałem być tylko posłusznym synem.  
-A teraz idź szukać Sama. I nie wracaj bez niego! – krzyknął do mnie ojciec.  
Wyszedłem. Po pięciu godzinach poszukiwań znalazłem brata w bibliotece. Nie odezwałem się do niego ani słowem. Wziąłem go za ramię i zaprowadziłem do taty. Można się było spodziewać, że John przywitał go ze łzami w oczach. To Sam był oczkiem w głowie taty. Ja miałem wypełniać rozkazy.  
***  
-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytałem ojca, który siedział na siedzeniu kierowcy w Impali i wpatrywał się w ciemność. Dopiero co wróciłem ze stacji benzynowej. Sprawdzałem, czy nie było tam jeszcze Sammy’ego. Może nakłoniłbym go do powrotu. Jednak go tam nie zastałem.  
-Sam od nas odszedł – odpowiedział niewzruszonym głosem John. Ale ja i tak widziałem usilnie skrywane łzy w jego oczach. – Jego decyzja. Może pożyje przez to dłużej. Ale my jedziemy w drogę.  
Zawsze w drodze. Odkąd odszedł Sam to ja zajmowałem się wszystkim. Tata tylko polował. Ja pilnowałem, żeby coś jadł i żebyśmy mieli jakiekolwiek pieniądze. Ale nie skarżyłem się. Musiałem się czymś zająć, żeby zapomnieć o odejściu Sama. Byłem tylko żołnierzem. Nie mogłem żalić się ojcu jak jakaś baba.  
***  
Miałem złe przeczucie. Nasze pierwsze polowanie od lat przebiegło zbyt spokojnie. Postanowiłem, że zaczekam jeszcze chwilę przed akademikiem, w którym mieszkał Sammy z Jess. Nie musiałem czekać długo. Po chwili poczułem zapach, który pamiętam odkąd miałem cztery lata. Palony żywcem człowiek. Wbiegłem do mieszkania brata i zobaczyłem Jess płonącą na suficie. Tak samo jak mama. Ale nie mogłem się teraz rozsypać. Ktoś musiał wyciągnąć Sammy’ego z płomieni.  
***  
Leżałem na ziemi przygwożdżony do jakiegoś nagrobka. A Azazel śmiał mi się prosto w twarz. Nie mogliśmy teraz przegrać. Tata poświęcił swoje życie, żeby dorwać tego demona. I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Duch Johna wyszedł przez wrota piekieł i spowolnił Żółtookiego. Chwyciłem Colta i strzeliłem we właściwym momencie dokańczając dzieło mojego ojca. Wiedziałem, że byłby ze mnie dumny. W jego własny pokręcony sposób.  
Ale jednak.  
***  
Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem takiego bólu. Czułem pazury i żeby rozszarpujące moje ciało. Krzyczałem. W nieskończoność. Nagle pokój rozmył się i wisiałem. Przebity hakami, które rozrywały mnie na tysiące sposobów. A czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Co jakiś czas w głowie słyszałem pytanie, czy nie chciałbym pomóc w torturowaniu innych. Przez trzydzieści lat opierałem się temu. Bo wiedziałem, że mój Sammy by się nie poddał. A ja nie miałem zamiaru go zawieść. Ale później nie byłem już w stanie oprzeć się propozycji zakończenia mojego bólu. Kiedy torturowałem innych w głowie rozbrzmiewało tylko jedno zdanie:  
„Wybacz Sammy”  
***  
Byłem w czyśćcu. Castiel zniknął, a ja byłem otoczony przez jakieś dziwne stwory. Sam w ciemności. Wiedziałem jedno: musiałem przeżyć za wszelką cenę. Żeby nie zawieść Sammy’ego. Ta myśl utrzymywała mnie przy życiu.  
***  
Ciemność ogarniała mnie coraz bardziej z dnia na dzień. Domyśliłem się, że to przez Znamię. Mogłem powiedzieć o tym Sammy’emu, ale nie chciałem go martwić. W końcu nie było jeszcze ze mną nie było tak źle. Dopóki mogłem w miarę normalnie funkcjonować miałem zamiar udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. W końcu przecież tak było. Przecież każdy ma czasami ochotę zabić wszystkich dookoła siebie w brutalny sposób…  
***  
Jedyną rzeczą, która liczył się w tym momencie była śmierć Metatrona. Abaddon już gryzła piach. Ale tamten skrzydlaty sukinsyn… trzeba go zabić. Ale bez Sama. To nie jego sprawa.  
***  
Ostrze przebijające jego skórę. Mój brat stojący w oddali z miną wyrażającą niedowierzanie. Ale ja chciałem powiedzieć mu tylko jedną rzecz. Mówiłem jeszcze inne rzeczy, ale z tą jedną… czekałem na właściwy moment. Chciałem się upewnić, że nie ma dla mnie ratunku. Wtedy powiedziałem:  
-Jestem z nas dumny.  
A potem ciemność. Ale w dziwny sposób świadoma.  
***  
Obudziłem się. Teraz byłem pewny, że nie umarłem. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Nic mnie nie obchodziło. Podobał mi się ten stan.  
***  
Nigdy w życiu nie bawiłem się tak dobrze jak z Crowley’em u boku. Bar, piękne dziewczyny i mnóstwo alkoholu. Odkryłem, że jako demon mam jeszcze mocniejszą głowę. Raz na jakiś czas zabijałem piekielne pomioty albo ludzi. Anioła co prawda jeszcze nie upolowałem, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Czegoś mi brakowało, ale nie przejąłem się tym. Zabawa mogłaby ciągnąć się w nieskończoność, gdyby nie mój upierdliwy braciszek. Który oczywiście musiał wszystko spieprzyć.  
***  
Znowu byłem przywiązany do krzesła w pułapce na demona w bunkrze. Mogłem wyjść z bunkra, ale wolałem bawić się w kotka i myszkę z bratem. Byłem… przerażony? Czułem jak wraca moje człowieczeństwo. Nie chciałem tego. Teraz… jako demon nie martwiłem się o nic. Mówiłem co myślałem. Mogłem dobijać innych ludzi i nie obchodziło mnie ich cierpienie. Ale teraz było już za późno. Poczułem wszystko. Oczy zaszły mi mgłą. Przez chwilę praktycznie nic nie widziałem. Poczułem, że ktoś oblewa mnie wodą i usłyszałem:  
-Witaj z powrotem Dean.  
Teraz już wiem czego mi brakowało: mojego brata.


End file.
